Lost Memories (discontinued)
by Comandr
Summary: THIS IS AN OUTDATED, DISCONTINUED VERSION! PLEASE CHECK LOST MEMORIES: REVISITED TO CONTINUE READING.
1. The Beggining

The white snow leopard is standing in the center of the room, holding his e-journal in his left paw. He's surrounded by steel bars, locking him safely inside. He's wearing a black leather jacket, which is torn and really damaged, as well as his long, blue jeans. He stands in front of two dark silhouettes, thinking about how to tell them the truth.

_"Tell him the truth. He must hear your story to trust you" _the leopard hears suddenly inside his mind. He knows that this is the voice of that blue vixen standing behind the tall, red vulpine, Krystal.

"Do you want to know everything about me?" he asks the vulpine.

"Yes. All we want to know is the truth"

"Well, then we must go back to this day" the leopard says, turning on his e-journal and reverting to the oldest entry, 12th October 2431 Earthen Time, which was two years before the actual day.

"You want the truth? Then listen carefully..."

_A/N: this one was used to be FanFiction With No Name in English, but I decided to change it a bit and make it (not quite, but always) another story. Have fun reading and await 4 more!_

Ahh, and sorry for the many vulgarisms. They're placed on purpose, to show more greatly the change inside... Okay, I'm telling too much...

_**STAR FOX:**_  
_Lost Memories_

_12th October 2431, 8:47am, New Texas, Earthen colony on Vendetta planet_

"Jack! Get the fuck behind some cover!" Mike shouted to his friend, but he probably didn't hear him because all of the noise caused by shooting guns and artillery... Or just didn't want to hear.

The planet was in state of war for three months now. The Earthen Military wanted to change this planet into military outpost, which meant either killing or taking the residents from the planet's surface. Of course people of Vendetta didn't want to give away that easily their homes, so it ended up with the first option.

"Jack, hide behind something!" Mike shouted again, watching as his friend is covering behind a steel barrel, which didn't give any protection against projectiles. Jack didn't respond, he just crouched there with a blank look on his face.

Then it hit him. Mike instantly remembered his last conversation with his friend.

"Listen. There's no chance for us to win. They're stronger, they have more powerful guns, they-"

"Shut up. You wouldn't say that if Amy was still alive!" Mike interrupted his friend's train of thoughts. He knew that it was the case. Jack wanted to propose to Amy few hours before the Army's attack. The men of Vendetta instantly ran to outpost, while the women were sent to the nuclear shelters, but, during the evacuation, the Earthen Army bombed the walking people. No one survived. Amy was one of the victims of this attack.

"I KNOW, RIGHT!" Jack shouted angrily at his friend, "It's just... you don't know how it's like losing everything in just one second..."

_Believe me, I know..._

"I... I don't want to live anymore..."

"Hey, hey, don't tell me this bullshit! You know that's not true!" Mike grabbed Jack's shoulders and shook energetically, trying to shake off those thoughts inside his mind. Michael T. Gray knew exactly where those feelings could bring the poor soul of his friend.

"GRENADE!" the sudden scream pulled the human back to reality. The grenade rolled slowly an inches next to Jack. He took a quick glance at the small bomb and took it in his hands.

"FOR THE MOTHER OF FUCK, THROW AWAY THAT GRE-" Mike tried to intervene, but it was too late. In one big explosion he lost his last friend in this godforsaken encounter.

"Jack? Jack you motherfucker! I won't forget what you did!" he shouted with all his power. In sudden flush of energy he took his Advanced Full-auto Assault Rifle, or A-FAR for short, took the safety off and charged onto the small soldier squad on the other side of the barricade. It was a dumb move, and he realized it few seconds later. Even if he killed almost every one of them, the sniper nailed him in the torso. The energy vanished instantly, changing into instant coolness. The darkness covered his eyes, and he fell on his knees.

_Shit, Shit, SHIT! GET UP!_he shouted at himself in his mind, but soon he felt too tired to even think. With a hard impact he lost all connection to the real world.

He was running. Nothing could stop him at this moment. Surrounded by a bright light, he just kept running forward. He saw his memories like pictures on his left and right. The pictures were changing immediately, but soon stopped at one.

"Are you going somewhere?" the young woman asked the man, who was currently getting out of the bed.

"Yeah, they gave me a mission without asking me for agreement. Again" he growled lightly, taking his old but still good gun, the 34th version of Glock 17 in his left hand.

"You could use a hand, I suppose" she said, kissing in on the cheek and standing up completely naked. He gazed at her and she saw a sudden lust flowing through him.

_Not now... Not now..._he repeated to himself, effectively refraining self from throwing her on the bed. There were more important things to do.

"Mike, can I go with you?" she asked, taking him by the hand.

"Mia, I told you already few days ago. No problem, wait in the car, I'll join you in the moment" he responded, grabbing his black leather jacket and his reliable blue jeans and going to the bathroom. He entered the shower and opened warm water for a full blast. He adjusted his back so all the water fell on his head and neck, then he reached for a shower gel. Suddenly, he heard a big explosion. Not caring about anything, he jumped out of the shower and took on his jeans while running to the exit. He didn't believe what he saw. He saw Mia laying on the ground not far away from a destroyed car. She didn't have one leg, and her body was a bloody mess. It was a miracle that she was still breathing.

"Mike, they were waiting for you... Run..." she said, coughing with blood.

"They? Who they are? Mia? Don't leave me!" he shouted to her, trying to pick her up and help her... somehow. Seeing her in this state made him feel like he wanted to kill himself.

"Those attackers were from-" she began to speak, but a sniper bullet silenced her forever. Mike quickly jumped behind a car wreck to search for a sniper. He knew that if he open himself, there will be no Michael Gray. Then he saw him - the sniper was standing on the roof of the three story building on the other side of the street. Mike took out his Glock, took the safety off and aimed only once. With a loud "bang" sound, the sniper fell from the building, crashing with high speed on the streets below.

"That's for Mia, bastard!" Mike ran to his girlfriend and watched in terror all the wounds. Most of them were from the explosion, but he saw burns, too. Since cars didn't use gasoline or any flammable material as a fuel, they didn't explode in flames anymore. They didn't explode, after all. That meant someone shooted at the car, giving Mia small time to escape.  
Mike knew exactly what kind of weapon left burns on the skin, Tyrogenium bomb. It was manufactured by only one company in entire Earthen Space Zone.

"Mia, I promise you, I swear - I won't die unless I find who gave them order to kill you... me. I won't give up!"

_I won't give up... I swore that to her. I WON'T GIVE UP!_Mike screamed on his mind, reverting back to the reality. He didn't knew how, but he regained consciousness and managed to stand up, despite the damage he took from the enemy fire. He looked down at his torso and he didn't saw any blood or wounds - just one more hole in his leather jacket. Mike picked up his A-FAR and aimed for the last soldier in that group. He threw his gun and began to run away, but Mike was faster. With one shot he took out the last soldier.

"Hey guys, look! Mike's alive! Let's take him to the medical center!" he heard, but it was like a shouting from miles away. The words echoed in his head, the world began to swirl, and he lost control of his body. Once again he began to feel tired and soon he, again, lost consciousness.

_E-Journal entry number one.  
12th October 2431, 9:24pm_

I've finally regained control of my body. This morning fight was strange... I don't know... I'm supposed to be dead, yet I'm alive and stronger than ever. I still think about that memories... Maybe I stood up because I remembered that I swore to Mia? This is a question that I won't probably answer. Never.

Earthen Army sent me a letter today. Strange, eh? They said they will leave the colony if I go with them. They probably know about that event more than me, so I decided I'll agree. If they kill me, I don't care. But I think they won't. I'm going to Military Camp tomorrow. Wish me luck.

Capt. Michael Thomas Gray, former leader of Vendetta Defense Forces

_10th October 2431, 10:00am, Blackrock City on New Earth planet, Earthen Space Military and Interspace Communications HQ_

"Maj. Gen. Rodriguez, report to the Communication center immediately" the feminine voice from the speakers sounded throughout all the base.

"What now?" Carlos Rodriguez asked himself, once again having to abort his current activities. He stood up from his chair and went through the doors on his left.

"What's happening?" he groaned to the computers in front of him.

"Incoming call from ESM HQ on Earth Prime" the computer answered.

"Connect me" Gen. Rodriguez stood in front of the holographic camera to be visible on the other side of the comm interface. The lasers on his left began to form into human silhoulette, then changed into the shape of Maj. Gen. Blazkoff, main general of Earth Prime's Space Military.

"Carlos, old friend! Long time, niet see!" Vladimir Blazkoff laughed, seeing the face of his old friend from Military School.

"I'm pleased to meet you to, Vlad. What brings you to me?"

Blazkoff instantly lost his smile and good humor. He looked with somewhat scary gaze on gen. Rodriguez, then he spoke silently. "We've found them... They're in sector Z-11"

Carlos began to tremble. He knew this day would come. He knew that the discovery of the new race will divide humanity into two - the ones who'll say "kill them before they'll kill us", and those, who'll try to manage peace between our kinds. Still, there wasn't any proof of this. They only found a star system with life signs. It couldn't mean anything - just unregistered human-conquered planets. But he knew inside this wasn't true. They have finally found the aliens - after about 400 years, humanity finally found other kind in "their" galaxy.

"What should we do?" Rodriguez asked, having no idea what could they do in that situation.

"I think we should remain silent. For a couple of months. We'll think what we'll do. But for now, consider that this conversation never happened. Earth Prime out" Blazkoff sighed, cutting out the com-link.

"SHIT! TOO EARLY!" Rodriguez shouted, smacking his fist on the table. He quickly wrote new number on the comm panel and opened new com-link, this time only voice transmission. He waited a few seconds, and clicked secure connection button.

"Emperor Bowman, they know..."

_13th October, 2431, 9:10am, Vendetta Crossroads_

_"Yet again thrown inside the center of this godforsaken conflict... But maybe this time I'll end this fight instead of making it bigger"_Mike thought while approaching the Vendetta Crossroads. It was the hub for all roads on Vendetta. Currently only three from twelve roads were useful - one to refugee's camp, one to Rebels' bunker and one to Earthen Military base. He took the third one and proceeded forward.

Vendetta was a martian-type planet - only rocks and red sand. It was liveable just because of terramorphing. The weather center on the north pole lowered the temperature to the "pleasant" 31 degrees Celsius (it was yet better than 47 degrees with climate control shut off), pumped the oxygen into the atmosphere and caused the rains to occasionally fall on the Roost, the only Vendetta city, now being completely in ruins.

Mike always liked that planet. It hid many secrets, just like him. The atmosphere was making the life almost like survival - many residents had to go for searching the water, others were flying to other planets to buy food for entire Vendetta population... It wasn't the best place to live.

_But it makes people tougher, and you can't have nothing to do on this godforsaken planet._Mike smiled, remembering his first two weeks on this "survival center". He almost starved to death, when he went on a walk during the sandstorm. He had to hide inside some kind of a cave and sit here until the storm vanished. It took four days, and within that time, he learned that you have to take something to eat when you walk out of home.

He finally saw the military base. It was enormous, but that didn't surprise him - the new building technology allowed to build 50-story building in two, three weeks. It had four landing pads for the dreadnought-class cruisers, a cafeteria, two Headquarters, a barrack, capable of training simultaneously about 300 soldiers... and many more. In two months they made here an army bigged than people of Vendetta in 10 years.

Mike approached to the control point and went to the gate. The soldier sitting in the outpost was sleeping. Mike ignored him and silently opened the gate for himself. He knew that they won't kill him, at least before someone orders them to do this; he was highly recognizable - he was a former leader of Vendetta Defense Forces, one of better soldiers in Earthen Military and a former most-wanted mercenary. There was no doubt that every man in this base knew about him.

"Name?" The soldier asked before allowing the human to enter the HQ.

"Michael Thomas Gray, from VDF"

The soldier looked amazed at Mike, "You mean... you are that Michael T. Gray?"

"Yep"

"I thought so." he said silently, "Listen, I was once in VDF under your command. I owe you one, because you were the best boss I've ever had. Listen, Gen. Red is a one mean son... i meant daughter of a bitch-"

Now that was Mike's turn to be shocked, "Wait, wait, wait... Your general is a woman?" he chuckled.

"Yes, and she's the worst boss you could ever have... But she likes you, that's why she wanted to speak to you. Okay, I'll open the doors for you. On the right wall you should see the red stripe. Follow it and you'll find her office." the soldier said professionally and opened the big steel doors. "Good luck, sir"

"Landing procedure active. Welcome aboard, captain Leslie" someone said through the communication link.

The Arwing mk. I wasn't the best ship when it came to landing, because is was still a prototype, but even captain Nora Leslie couldn't afford a new one. It was a gift from dr. Phoenix from Space Dynamics laboratories.

The canopy opened and the beautiful, red vixen got out of her ship.

"Holy shit! What have you done to my little Arwing?" The green chimpanzee shouted, sprinting to the damaged fighter.

"What the-" Nora managed to say before the angry, green monkey pushed her out of the way, knocking her hard on the floor. "Andy!"

"Just... Just stay calm, stay calm" he said to himself aloud, turning around. "What do you want, ship wrecker?"

"I risked my life to help the cruiser fight off the space pirates, and you push me on the ground like that?" she growled

He let out a sigh of annoyance. "Listen, you hired me as a mechanic, not as a medic. We have WIMO. Let me do my work, or maybe do not make my work harder. She was in a perfect state" he said, pointing to the ship, "...now, she is missing a wing, the G-Diffuser looks like it wants to fly away without the rest of a ship, and the hull, once polished and shiny... NOW HAS A BIG BLACK HOLE!"

"C'mon, Nora, let the crazy with his craziness" The grey cheetah gave the vixen a hand, helping her get up.

"You know, I heard this!"

"I meant it for you to hear!"

"Hey, guys, calm down! It was, indeed, my fault to return the ship in such a bad state, but that's the cost of being a vigilante! Oh maan... We lately can't speak to each other..."

"Yeah... You know, I... I'm sorry, captain" Andy said after a brief break, "I shouldn't react like this... You didn't want to do this to her..."

"It's not only your fault... We need some serious mission, or something... **I**need a mission" the cheetah stated, turning around to Nora. "I'm sorry, too..."

"Never mind, Runner. I guess we all need to take a brief break from all this laziness"

_Of course if we won't kill each other during the process..._

She grabbed the chimp and the cheetah by the hands and dragged them in the way of the command center.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked when he suddenly began to be dragged.

"I said we need a break, so we NEED a break, you too, mr. mechanic!"

"I was awaiting your arrival, mr. Gray" the young feminine voice greeted the human when he entered the desired office. He didn't saw her face, though. She sat behind the wall of darkness, lighted only by small desk lamp, which revealed her female silhouette, but nothing more than that.

"Erm... Do I know you?" he said, when her voice ringed a bell in his head. He remembered that voice.

"Maybe yes. Why don't you take a look?" she asked, standing up from her chair and walking into the light, slightly smiling.

_Oh... My... God..._

"Lisa? Is that really you?" Mike was completely shocked. The face he saw belonged to his dead sister, Lisa Shepard.

"My name is Megan now" she whispered, "But yes. It's me"

"H-How!"

"That doesn't matter right now. When I found you on this godforsaken battlefield, and saw what you can do, I had to call you here."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Why did you attacked my home? Why did you killed almost half of my friends?"

"I was sent here the day before yesterday. I didn't knew that planet was in control of humans. The main general of ESM said that this planet is inhabited by very aggresive animals, which are needed to extinct... If I knew the truth, I would abort all the military tasks."

"So why don't you do that, then?" he said, crossing his hands and cocking the eyebrow.

"It's not that easy. I have to send the information to main HQ, then ask for a permission for a retreat... The procedure has started. I need now a permission. Then we'll back off of this planet"

"So the last general was an enormous liar?"

"You could say that. But it's not the time for this. I need you now."

"What exactly?"

_That bitch, I will kill her when I'll get back to Vendetta!_

Mike was barely finding the strength to keep his mouth shut all the way to B-31, the newly discovered planet in unexplored sector of our galaxy. She made an idiot of himself, sending him on a suicide mission in middle of unknown planet, probably inhabited by aliens. He got to know all this from the pilot of the ship he was in. In the Earthen Military, rumors were faster than the speed of light. They said that some general from Earth Prime discovered a system, which wasn't in control of humans, but it was in control of intelligent creatures. They sent a reconnaissance squad to check this out, but they never came back.

_Why did she do that to me! I'm her brother, after all! That soldier on the entrance was right. I should have refused all this... Wait, what am I talking about! I couldn't refuse! Oh shut up already!_

"Hey, where are we?" he asked after really long silence.

"I don't know... maybe four hours from our destination... I can be wrong, though. Just go to sleep, I'll wake up when we'll arrive" the pilot responded. He sounded somewhat confused, but Mike didn't say anything. He did what the pilot said and soon he went to really deep sleep.

"NORA! LET ME OUT OF THIS!" The yellow canary shouted, when the red vixen, with help of the grey cheetah managed to get him inside the escape pod.

"Sorry, Chip, but if you have shut up earlier, we, PROBABLY, weren't doing this" she barely managed to say this through the waves of uncontrollable laughter.

"Captain Leslie, let out Chip from the capsule, he can't survive 5 seconds without eating something"

"OH REALLY! YOU TOO, WIMO?" Chip shouted angrily, trying to kick the door open.

"ANDY! Prepare the capsule to launch! Destination - Corneria!" Nora and Runner shouted simultaneously.

"Yes sir!" Andy chuckled, entering the coordinates and sending the escape pod into space!

"WHEN I'LL GET OUT OF THERE, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" the canary shouted when the pod engaged its engines.

"So, we got rid of that stupid bird for next three hours. What we'll do now?"

"We're going after him" she said, showing his ID card to the others, "He won't exit the airport without this"

"Sooo... The little vacation on Corneria?" Andy asked.

"Not exactly. We're going to visit our old friends"

_A/N: So what do you think? I tried to make this as best as I could! Please, send me your feedback. I kinda feel that I don't explain the situations very well and the dialogues are just plain words, whaddya think?_

Anyways, I've introducted our main heroes - the Crimson Fox' team! (they belong to Julius Cowan, not me). Their visit won't end as planned

_;)_


	2. Miyu's new possibilities, Wolf's denial

00000

Author's note:

Okay. I'm starting to write this .txt file (yes, I'm writing on plain text editor bundled with my Android software) today (Tuesday, .12)at 17:35 GMT+1. I won't stop until I finish, so wish me luck.

Anyways, writing the storyline was hard... Mainly because of my lack of ideas for it. But I'm having fun while writing this, so it shouldn't really be a problem :P

The second thing were those POV shifts... Well, I've got, lemme count... Five main characters, which will meet each other at certain point of story, so until that happens, I will jump from one to another when I won't be able to continue with one of them.

Wish me luck again, and remember to post comments and reviews ;)

Oh, and last thing. I'm sorry for the grammar errors, misspelling etc. It's just because my native is Polish and I don't know English that much to freely use all words. Sorry again.

00000

This is the ALPHA version of the chapter. Once a month, I will re-check one chapter and rewrite some points to improve it. It won't affect the story, but it will affect new readers.

000000

"You know, every star we see right now tells us a story. The problem is that we don't understand what they try to tell us. We see only their light, while the true lies beyond that barrier" the brown lynx said after a long pause.

Her friend adjusted better on the jade green grass under them and looked in the lynx' eyes. They were so blue, just like the sky was hiding there during the night. "Miyu... What do you mean by this?" she asked, not at all understanding the feline's words.

Miyu stood up from the ground and got closer to her friend. She took her hand and helped her stand up. After this, she pointed at the night sky. "You really don't know? Somewhere up there an answer is laying and waiting for us... For me, to uncover it"

"Answer?"

Miyu sighed and looked right into the white poodle's eyes, "Fay, the truth about our parents, how they died and who they really were"

The dog bit her lip, to not say the words that could hurt her friend. They were like sisters, and through years, their feelings began to raise to somewhat dangerous levels. Fay didn't mind Miyu's approach, but the feline was the type of "shoot first, ask questions later", so most of the time Fay was the one who stopped her friend from doing something stupid. Instead of saying her thoughts, she just sighed. "I hope you're right... Anyways, you've lost a job a few hours ago, how do you feel about this?"

The feline once again sat down and looked up into the sky. "That job was a pain in the... You know what? I'm finally free now. They can fire me, but they can't erase the military training that I have."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think I'll once again try to join Star Fox"

"You what? Don't you remember they said that they don't have enough money to keep us in the team?"

"I remember better than you'd think. But now there is that Krystal in the team and after defeating the Aparoids, there isn't as much danger-"

"Another point why you shouldn't try to do this! No missions mean no money, that is normal! Hey, are you listening to me!? Bah, you're hopeless. Go ahead and try, but don't come back later with tears in your eyes because they've kicked you out!"

Miyu cheered up. She knew that Fay wasn't serious about all this, she just wasn't the person who could surrender during an argument fight, so she stood her ground to the end, "Thanks, sweetie" she said, giving her a quick kiss, making the poodle blush under her white fur, and sprinted towards her scout-class Zetwing.

"Hey, you didn't say that you want to go immediately!"

"Whoops, didn't I?" The feline giggled just before the canopy closed, its pitch black tinted window completely separated the two from each other. The ship then fired off its engines, the explosion-like sound pierced the air in a really long range, and the shockwave forced Fay to lose balance and fall on her back. Not that she didn't knew that won't happen, she just wanted to feel the kick. Just because.

The orange-black fighter took off from the ground, and with the small help of G-Diffusers it left the planet's atmosphere.

"Take care, will ya?" the poodle murmured under her nose when the ship disappeared in the night sky.

00000

"Well, this is better than nothing... I guess..." Mike said to himself after making a dull spear from the long branch. He always thought aloud when he was alone. Even if this was a strange thing, he didn't mind, because no one heard that.

The human stared at the spear with a triumphant look. Sure, it couldn't kill anything unless he charged right at it, but it offered a slight feeling of protection... Kind of.

He examined the wrist-com only to find that the only thing working right was the radar. It was the only feature which didn't need a connection with Human Ultranet.

He knew that if he tried to override the scanner security, it would probably use the radar system to make the three-dimensional map of his surroundings, but also the battery would die in less than a day, so he left that idea for later.

Astralia was three times bigger planet than Earth Prime, therefore the day and night cycle was equal times longer. If that wasn't enough, it had a neverending forest on its surface, with many colorful types of flora... And probably hostile fauna... If not count the "Aliens" he heard about.

He took a quick look at the radar only to be sure that he's still walking south, but suddenly, the small red letters appeared on the screen, which were immediately followed by sound message.

"Warning. Unknown type of lifeform detected south of current user area. Thermal scan unavailable"

"What the fuck!? Aliens?" he said to himself, instantly turning around - he didn't want to face those "unknown lifeforms"... But who, on his place, would want to risk his life in similar situation?

The human started to run. His legs were moving faster and faster until he reached sprint speed. The adrenaline was flowing through his veins, granting his muscles even more power to avoid the, probably hostile, things south of him.

"Warning. Unknown type of lifeform detected north of current user area"

Mike began to tremble with fear. They knew about him, that was certain, and he was most probably surrounded. He looked around to find something that could provide him some level of safety.

"Leaves, bark, TREES!" he shouted, running to the highest one in his line of sight. Just when he wanted to start climbing it, he felt a powerful blow of pain on his back, "AARGH!" was the last thing before the pain overtook his mind, darkness covering his eyes and nothing but sikence echoing in his ears.

"Warning. Unknown toxine detected un user's body. Head to the hospital immediately"

000000

The feline gazed from behind the HUD to see the enormous flying dreadnought-class cruiser in front of her. This was the first time she saw the new version of Great Fox. The old one was used as a battering ram during the Aparoid invasion and was currently in pieces of Corneria's junkyard.

Miyu turned on the computer on her right and opened the secure connection comm-channel. After a brief moment the connection was accepted and tunneled straight to Great Fox II bridge.

"R-1 Space Dynamics Great Fox II here, who are you?" the high-pitched masculine voice said through the radio.

"Erm... H-13 Phoenix Enterprises Zetwing, pilot Miyu Black here"

"Hey, aren't you that lynx who wanted to join us with your friend?"

"Yeah, that's me. And you're probably that famous son of Beltino Toad, Slippy, I presume?"

"Yep, the one and only!" the frog giggled, "Hey, say what do you want. If you want to talk to Fox, I'm sorry, he's not here. Along with Krystal and Falco they went to A... Astralia or something... General Pepper said it's important. But I can let you in-"

"No, thanks, I'll try to catch them myself. Thanks for help!" she replied happily. They remembered her, that was a good chance. And second, she could prove herself useful if she found that they are fighting at the moment.

She opened the star map in front of her and set the autopilot for Luna system, Astralia planet. It wasn't far enough, and with her ship, she coukd be there in less than a hour.

"Just wait for me guys" she said under her nose, applying the boost.

00000

"Fuck you, Leon" the wolf growled as he smacked the cameleon's face for the eight time, beggining next fight between those two. Sure, they both were drunk, and sure, they won't hurt each other, because they'll grow tired after a few minutes, but still, they were just demolishing the Sargasso Space Bar even more.

The air escaped from Leon's lungs as Wolf's fist hit hard his stomach, right after clawing his torso with claws sharp as knives.

"I won't give up now, not after what you've said!" Wolf growled ignoring Leon's fists hitting his whole body. He took his green leg and pulled quickly, causing his foe to lose balance and fall on the black, concrete floor. Just to make sure he won't fight back, Wolf kicked his head, not to kill him, but to make him black out. And it worked. When his unconscious teammate was laying on the center of the room, Wolf casually walked to the bar. The black panther from behind the counter looked in dispelief at his bar.

"Boss, why do you always destroy my bar with Leon?" he asked calmly, discretely keeping safe distance from the pissed off drunk wolf, just in case.

"Shut up and pour me more" he just said, ignoring the bartender's question.

For his own personal safety, he took out a new bottle of vodka and poured it into the glass in front of him.

"Leave the bottle" The dark voice said, making the panther to obey.

Wolf wasn't the person like he was back during Lylat Wars. After the Aparoid invasion, when he helped Fox get into the mother's hive and destroy it, something inside him cracked. He was changing. And he was afraid of it.

When he thought about the case, the answer was simple - McCloud. The red fox was the source of all feelings inside Wolf. He was simply jealous of him. The leader of Star Fox had everything - friends who will stand together and defend him until the end, own ship where he's able to safely spend the night, and finally, he is a hero. But now, Wolf took the place as the chief of Sargasso Space Zone, and he had Leon at the place of his best friend. When Wolf helped Fox free General Pepper from "aparoid curse", the general canceled the bounty on his head, and made him a Cornerian hero. He even wanted to give him a medal, but the offer was refused.

Still, he felt a strange feeling inside him. It grew bigger and bigger, gaining influence over his thoughts and actions... He simply was becoming a better person.

But he was aware of that happening, and his consciousness simply didn't want to become like Star Fox leader. It made him angry, and kinda afraid, so he was drowning those emotions in alcohol. But, vodka worked like a fuel, the feelings were rushing in his head and echoed in his mind.

"What the fuck is happening with me!?" he shouted aloud after drinking the whole bottle of alcohol. The destructive liquid finally began to affect his mind, he couldn't understand his own thoughts, the world began to swirl around him, and he had problems keeping his head up.

But even alcohol couldn't stop the most powerful mercenary from coming back to his quarter. He stood up and slowly walked to the door... If the thing he was doing can be named as walking.

"H-hey, boss! You've gotta pay- Okay, never mind" the bartender changed his mind when drunk wolf turned around, giving him a malicious "Fuck you" expression.

The doors closed behind him and he was finally alone. If not count dozens of mercenaries currently residing at Sargasso.

The space zone was rebuilded after the Invasion, and it now served as a normal space port, reserved for the worst people in the galaxy.

Wolf walked slowly towards the lift and tried to push the button. However, it wasn't an easy task for the drown brain of Wolf.

"Okay... Which one is the up button... Ah screw it" he thought after clicking both.

The lift arrived after a short while. The doors opened and the drunk wolf entered through it. Next task was to click the highest button on the elevator controls. Veery hard. He ended up on clicking almost every one with his open hand, as he tried to maintain balance on the moving platform... Which in fact was still for everyone else.

When the door finally opened at the highest floor of the base, a new task arose in front of our hero.

"Now... Which one door was mine..." he asked himself, trying to remember the number of his room, "it was either 24 or 42..."

The drunk mercenary lost his balance and hit the door next to him with his head.

"F...uck" he growled and tried to stand up, holding himself by the door handle. Sober guy on his place wouldn't hold the handle, because someone could open the door, causing him to fall once again. Drunk Wolf however didn't thought about that and few seconds later he was laying on the floor again, right in front of his second teammate, Panther Caroso.

"Wolf? Mamma mia, boss, what happened to you?" he gasped, looking at the mangled, bloody fur on the wolf's face.

"Shut up and help me get up" he responded, but for Panther, it sounded like "Shapa hep me geup".

"Do you want me to help you get to your room? Sure" he replied, not only guessing, but knowing what he meant. It was every day that it looked the same. Wolf can't hold his anger, so he wents with Leon to the bar. They start to drink, then fight, and in the end one of them spends the night at the bar while the other one is trying to get to his room... Most times that one is Wolf.

"Oh man... What are you going to do with yourself..."

00000

"Andy, hand me those friggin' grenades!" Nora shouted to her friend when she ran out of usable weapons.

After they landed on Cornerian Intl. Airport, they received a strange message, that Chip was kidnapped. Not thinking about whether it's a trap or not, Nora and Andy quickly headed to the Black Rock Enterprises, the company that was once helping Andross, providing him with stolen weapons from Cornerian military.

"Will you give me those grenades, or you'll let me-"

"Wait a moment! Don't 'ya see I'm in trouble here!?" came the response from behind of a steel crate, and after a short moment, the grenader flew through the air to their new user.

The red vixen took the safety block off and activated on-impact mode, then threw one of them in the direction where the shots came. After a loud "BANG" everyting remained silent, so both of them got out of their covers and headed through the corridor to the only door at its end.

Nora carefully pushed the handle and the door opened. The room was almost empty, on the middle there was standing a small green orb - the holoprojector. Andy slowly approached to it and turned it on.

The green orb changed into an almost human silhouette, and it began to slowly and sarcastically clap.

"Nora Vulpes Leslie... My old friend... Well, I can't say I'm surprised you fell into my trap... Again" the silhouette said.

"Dash. I knew that. Only that freak could do something like that to me" she growled, instantly recognizing the low voice of the crazy monkey, barely restraining herself from clawing the holographic picture

"Oh, that hurt. I'm a scientist, not a freak, you know"

Nora looked around. She didn't suppose he's watching her right now. The feeling of it made her feel shivers running on her back. He was the one who killed her parents back at the Lylat Wars. Of course, she didn't know that back then, especially when he was the one who helped her in searching.

"Where's Chip?" she asked neutrally, trying really hard to keep her feelings at bay.

Dash Bowman was a great psychologist. He knew what to say to hurt the most, especially when he got to know what a person felt like at the moment. He was always turning her emotions at her, changing anger, sorrow, even happiness into blinding pain. "Oh, don't be so quick... Let's talk a bit first-"

"No" Andy said, causing both of them to look at the chimp.

"Oh, Andrew Smith, what a pleasure... Sorry that I've ignored you. Let me correct that mistake" Dash said and went out of holographic camera range. A few beeping sounds were heard, then the hangar, which Nora and Andy were in began to open.

"What I'm going to do right now..." he giggled evilly, "...is the revenge for everything you did to my uncle and cousin. I will make you feel hurt, and after everything, you'll beg me to kill you. Now, Nora, say goodbye to your fr-"

The large, green beam pierced through the atmosphere of corneria, hitting the chimp.

"AAAHH! NORA! H-help!" Andy said, falling on his knees with a pain-filled screams.

"Andy!" the vixen tried to get to her friend, but she was thrown off by some force field.

The green beam began to disappear, as well as the chimp. "Nora, I'm being telepo-" he said before his body turned into a beacon of green light, which shot in the sky.

"Oh, he's here with me now" Bowman said with a mischievous smile.

Nora wasn't able to control herself anymore. She instantly thought about what pain she went through when Dash captured her few years ago. She still had marks on her skin and fur, reminding of that dark past.

"You... You MONSTER!" she screamed, ignoring the fact that there was only a picture of Dash, clawing and hitting the green mist in front of her.

He laughed silently, "Well, my dear. I want you to do something related to your friends from Star Fox. If you disobey, I'll be forced to torture, then kill your three friends-"

"Runner too!? You're such a-"

"Keep in mind, keep in mind, sweetie. Will you take this task and save your poor friends?"

She fell on her knees, not trying to hide her pain anymore. She promised herself she will protect them to the end, even with cost of her own life, but now she failed.

Bowman exactly knew how to break her, and how to use her for her own personal purposes. The red vixen was a powerful soldier, probably even more powerful than McCloud. This was the perfect opportunity to take revenge on both of them.

"So, what will you do?"

"I... I... You've won. What do you want me to do?"

000000

Author's notes:

(the same day, 19:00 GMT+1)

Dum dum duuuuuh! What will happen now!? My first cliffhanger in my entire life :P

First thing - I'm sorry for the poor quality of the Wolf chapter. It's because I really never, NEVER drank alcohol (even if I'm 25). The reason is personal, but in that case i want to say that I don't know how the drunk person feels inside.

Anyways, what do you think about my new writing style? I tried to get it more interesting. Please tell me what do you think about it. Personally, I think that it's better, but I'm still lacking many things... Or just I'm too quick with narration.

Btw. WOW! More than 3,5K words written on a smartphone :0 I'm shocked!

And I'm sorry for the really long time it took me to write this shit... I've got a really hard situation at home, so I just don't have time to sit on a computer. But I've got a smartphone (SE LT15i, yay!) with Android Text Editor, so I end up with writing all my ideas there, then edit it on PC.

If I get... Five reviews for this chapter, I'll come up with new episode in less than three days. You know, writing is fun and all, but without help, I won't have a motivation to continue :/

And last thing. This file was written almost entirely on small screen of smartphone, therefore you can find words where the words have wrong letters, like "mire" instead of "more". I try to find every error, but I think that's just impossible.

Sorry for the long ending note :P

Commander out.


	3. Chapter 3

11 december 2012, 13:03 GMT +1 - Finally sitting in front of a keyboard and a monitor ^^ Wish me luck on writing next fabulous chapter of my story!

* * *

The door opened with a loud smash and pissed off, hungover wolf entered the room. It was the worst four hours of his life. Not to mention powerful headache and sore body, the merciless mercenary was now sober enough to confront his mental changes.

There wasn't any doubt he won't run from those feelings, anyway they won't disappear if he'll just drink and sleep, occasionally fighting with Leon during the process. He had to make new decisions, fast. He simply couldn't hold any longer without any action.

"I-I..." he started, gaining the attention of his teammates sitting in the room. They both stood up and looked at their boss.

_Shit, I really don't believe what I'm going to say right now..._

"Guys, I have to say that working with you was... tolerable, not to say comfortable." he chuckled silently, locking his gaze into the floor, not wanting them to see him right now.

"What do you mean?" Panther asked curiously, they both didn't have a clue about what Wolf wanted to say.

O'Donnell turned around and raised his hand, "I quit" he said quickly, closing the door behind him.

The two just stood in place, staring at the steel doors in front of them. They didn't think that he was serious, yet his tone and behavior suggested that the mercenary wasn't joking.

* * *

His pace suddenly changed to sprint as he ran through the long corridor only to stop at the hangar doors. He smacked it few times shouting and growling curses. "Shit, what the hell is happening with me!? Goddamn it!"

The doors opened and the lights turned on. Wolf approached the most damaged Wolfen in the room and opened the canopy. The inside computer sprung to life and the canine went and locked himself safely inside.

"Computer, initiate startoff procedure, code four. Passcode: zero-seven-four"

"Startoff procedure initiated. Welcome, mr. O'Donnell. Please set the destination."

"Corneria Aerospace, Great Fox II"

* * *

The dark shadow emerged behind a security officer, unaware of danger lurking behind him. The shadow began to form into the shape of a vixen. She took the knife in her hand and silently slided it through the guard's neck. He didn't had a chance to scream, he only made a dull chuckling sound then he fell on the floor, leaving a small pool of blood around him.

This wasn't something that Nora was able to do before, but now she didn't have a choice. She had to obey Bowman's rules or her friends will die. But she also knew the price of what she was doing, and how terrible will it influence the upcoming war between Corneria and Venom.

_Don't think about it, just don't. You failed to protect your friends, now you have to repair what you've done._ she scolded herself mentally.

She was inside Cornerian Aerospace Associations in search of plans describing a prototype barrier technology. Properly used, it could be able of protecting small scout squads from enemy fire. Dash didn't want Corneria to gain this advantage.

The silent shadow of death walked through the dark corridors of a closed place, searching for prototype labs. Suddenly, her wrist vibrated few times. She took out her PDA and opened connection with Venom.

"Well, how is my newest assassin progressing?" the sarcastic voice sounded through the com-link.

"I'm inside"

"Good to hear that, my little puppet. Now, proceed with your assignment and I maybe think of not torturing this little yellow bird"

"Don't you dare touch Chip!" she growled as loud as she could.

"Oh my, I need to check something. Continue your missison" he said and closed the comlink.

_Shit! That bastard! I need to find a way to free them. Quickly._

* * *

"Oh my, I need to check something. Continue your mission" the ape said and shut down the computer.

"Was that Nora? What did you do to her?" the yellow canary asked, but instantly got silent when the small needle pierced through his body.

"I'm sorry, mister Kyle, but I didn't allow you to talk. And for her" he said, pointing at the computer, "I will break her mind, using you and your friends. Soon, she'll be my own assassin"

* * *

"Hey, human, wake up! We don't have time to lose!" Mike heard a feminine voice from behind of the mist of unconsciousness, then something shook him really hard, "You, humans are always the same!" she hissed right into his face.

"W-what happened? Where am I?" he asked completely confused, and, addong to it, when he opened his eyes, he saw an anthropomorphic humanoidal creature with the face of a lynx. "What the fuck are you?!"

She stared at him, and he thought she will surely hit him, but she only made a pity expression and checked his right wrist. "Creators, how fast does this toxine work? How much do you remember, Mike?"

He really didn't want to cntinue this conversation, but he suddenly realized he doesn't remember almost anything, only the faint images of some kind of a martian planet, a beautiful woman and few other memories from his life. "I... I don't know, I don't even know my name..."

"Shit, this is progressing much too fast, we need to get you to Sylva ASAP" she murmured and helped him get up. "Listen, we don't have much time. You were a victim of experiments of dr. Bowman, and we ran from that facility. We're pursued and don't have much time. You're also poisoned and soon you'll die, so I suggest you to trust me and run as fast as you can. Name's Miyu, by the way." she quickly explained and sprinted in unknown direction.

"Warning. Unknown lifeforms detected 600 meters west. Caution recommended" Mike's wrist com stated. The feline immediately froze in place.

"Mike!"

"What?"

"Hide somewhere, I'm going to ambush them. Hopefully they are just as powerful as those guards back at the entrance" the feline stated, quickly jumping on a tree. She immediately disappeared.

* * *

The two guards were running as fast as they could. They knew that if they don't come back with the human, their master will surely kiil them. They also knew that walking through the forests of astralia during the night is equally dangerous as coming back without the human.

"Heck, where could they go!?" the canine growled, but didn't got any answer.

"Seth, this is pointless. She's a lynx and he is a really good trained soldier. We don't stand a chance agai-" the cat noticed and got hit by his friend.

"Shut up, Rob. If it wasn't you, I wouldn't be risking my life now." he snapped and proceeded forward.

This was the perfect opportunity fir the hidden lynx to strike. They were just below her, totally unaware of her existence. She took out a small battle knife and rotated it in her hand. She waited a moment and jumped right on the cat. The landing was perfect. She easily grabbed his head, uncovering the most vulnerable neck and hammered the knife right there. The cat didn't even gasped, the force of the impect and perfectly aimed strike closed his eyes forever, without alarming his teammate.

"Rob, what's going on? You're too silent- Oh fuck" Seth growled when he saw the lynx. Just when he grabbed the blaster, she approached to him and tried to strike with the knife once again, but the canine was stronger. He hit her with his head, confusing her for a brief second. Then he kicked her in the stomach and charged right onto her.

* * *

She was totally vulnerable now, and he knew that. The lynx was thrown out of balance and couldn't make any move to defend herself. She closed her eyes and laid back her ears, waiting for the strike.

"Aaerye!" she heard and the powerful blast of wind threw the canine on the nearby tree. The human got out of his cover and looked fiercely at the canine. "Lau!" he shouted. His hand instantly started to burn. He grabbed the fire with the other hand and formed a fireball, which he immediately threw into the canine. In a big blast and loud pain filled screams, the canine disappeared.

"Wh-what was that?" the human asked just before he fell on the ground.

* * *

The dark void of space had an overwhelmingly calming effect on the wolf. He lowered the powerlevel of thrusters to 50% and laid back on the seat. With that speed, he'll approach the Great Fox in two hours.

One thing that Wolf loved the most was flying. It was a perfect run-away from his mental battles, his fights, assignments, and just for everything. The inside of his own ship was the only place where he could think clearly, and he utilized this opportunity to think about his past... and future.

Sure, he always was a vile mercenary with a burning hatred towards everything and everyone, but this doesn't mean he didn't have conscience. He just wasn't listening to its voice. But the events during Aparoid invasion changed his point of view, he was able now to see clearly that his way of living wasn't going in any direction, it was only slowly destroying him from the inside.

"Jes, if you were here..." he said to himself, taking out the small, slightly burned, and mangled photo of a tabby felline. Few tears fell on the photo from his face. He remembered how they laughed together, he remembered every kiss, he remembered the wedding ring... And he remembered the explosion of the star freighter and the sad face of James McCloud, telling him they couldn't do anything...

_All these years I've blamed you and your father for these events, McCloud. It's time to end this. I don't want to kill you anymore. I just want to defeat you just once..._

* * *

"I feel a strange thought pattern nearby" the blue vixen said to her love, laying next to her, "I feel like I know it, but it's different..."

The vulpine kissed her on the cheek and stared at her beautiful blue eyes. He knew she was his, and he also knew he was hers. "Who's that?" he asked silently, hugging the most precious thing in the universe.

She didn't have to answer. Right after he finished the question, the ship's speakers sprung to life.

"Fox, Slippy here. Sorry to interrupt your free day, but someone wants to-"

"Come on here, McCloud, we gotta talk" the low, dark voice sounded. Fox instantly recognized it. He quickly got up and dressed up.

"Sorry, hon." he apologized to his love and kissed her on goodbye.

As the vulpine ran through the corridors of Great Fox, he was thinking how on Lylat Wolf was able to board their ship. The doors to the bridge opened and Fox stood face to face with his enemy. He instantly readied himself for a battle.

"What do you want, Wolf? If you want to fight, then go outside, I don't want to-"

"No, I don't want to fight" O'Donnell interrupted the vulpine and stretched his hand, completely confusing him.

"What?" Fox asked, grabbing the hand.

"I-I... I..." the wolf tried to say, but half of him didn't want to admit that. "I'm sorry"

* * *

0_o WTF!? I know, I'm sorry for that, all Wolf vs Fox fans!

Okay, this one is kinda short and not completely thought out, but I believe it's decent. Thanks for reading and ready for more, I'm now trying to upload three chapters this week!


End file.
